


Run a Bath

by trashbagboys



Category: Rabbit Lightning - Fandom, Rhett and Link
Genre: Bath Sex, F/M, NSFW, mention of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashbagboys/pseuds/trashbagboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was very sceptical about posting self-inserts, usually I have only written them for close friends to see but apparently people don't take too badly to them.</p>
<p>I would really love feedback, as I am unsure whether or not I will continue to post these!</p>
<p>Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Run a Bath

**Author's Note:**

> I was very sceptical about posting self-inserts, usually I have only written them for close friends to see but apparently people don't take too badly to them.
> 
> I would really love feedback, as I am unsure whether or not I will continue to post these!
> 
> Enjoy.

You walk slowly toward the bathroom, Lohn's arm and whole weight draped over your shoulder, you struggle to open the door but manage to, sitting him down on the toilet, his head tipping back with a loud groan to follow.

"God, Lohn" you say, reaching for the first aid kit which was now kept on the cabinet due to the frequency of the situation "You've gotta stop getting into fights everytime you go out, it's stupid and frustrating"

"I still don't see how you can call defendin' your honour stupid"

"Lohn. I am a waitress. I have dealt with worse before" You breathed out, cleaning his wounds. Yes, Lohn has dominated the fight but the taller and visabily stronger man on the other side and gotten a few clean shots in "You can't just lose your temper every time I chat up or felt up, it's gross yes but I can handle myself"

"Well, I'm sorry if I'm trying to defend my woman" His tone thick with sarcasm

"I can handle myself" you said, more sternly this time "I am a big girl, Lohn" 

"I know, I just worry about ya' Lightning, people can be so gross and I don't want ya' bein' victim to it that's all" 

You continue to clean the cuts that liter his bold frame, earning small winces and groans from him when you ran the ball of cotton along each wound

"I'm gonna run you a bath, okay?" you say, leaning over and running the taps into the bath,

"Mmm, that sounds nice, help me undress?" You roll your eyes and move your hands to the buttons of shirt, unbuttoning them and pushing the shirt down his arms "slow now, love"

You unbuckle his belt and unbutton his jeans, pulling them down and off, his briefs following. You assist in lifting him again as he gets into the already half filled bath, moaning as the warm water hits his sore skin. You grab a wash cloth and, once he settles in, you begin to douse his cuts and marks in water, giving them a proper clean, removing all the dirt and harm from them.

"It's kinda lonely in here..." he chuckled

"How can it be lonely when I'm sat right here?" you giggled,

"Yeah, but you're out there, and I'm in here.." You huffed out loud, knowing what he was getting out,

"Do you want me to get in?"

"Oh, I thought you'd never ask" You stood to your feet and began to slowly take off your clothes, knowing he was watching, his blue eyes burning into your behind. 

"Like what ya' see?" You smirked, 

"Just a little too much, I can't look away, you're so beautiful, Lightning" You blushed at his last but praise.

You took a few steps over to the tub, testing the water before stepping in, having no other place to sit other than Lohn's lap, earning a groan, feeling his half hard member beneath you.

"Should I have expected any more from you?" You smirked, talking him in your hand, slowly stroking

"Careful baby, I'm still sore"

"It's okay, you won't have to do much, lemme make you feel good" Your lips moved to his neck, kissing lightly, trying to avoid any kind of bruise or cut, his stifles a moan and moves his hands over on your bottom, beginning to grind your hips for you, 

"Patience, baby" You whispered "You're too eager" 

"Hmm, how could I not be" You continue to grind for a few minutes longer, keeping your movements long and slow, his moans becoming loud and he himself getting closer and closer with every movement. It's not long before you lower yourself down onto his shaft, earning a groan from him, both from pain and pleasure, his grip on your ass tightening with every thrust

"Mmmm, hurts so good baby, keep going" He moans as you tug on his hair, pleasure rushing through you, edging close and closer. His hands pushing your hips harder into you

"Fuck Lightning, you feel so good baby, I'm gonna come, okay?"

"Mmmm, yes, come for me" you drag out, at those words he lets out a loud groan, his eyes closing tightly, his hips thrust up as he comes, hitting your g-spot over and over again, causing your orgasm to follow right behind his. 

You pull the plug from drain and watch the water drain slowly from the bath, you move off of Lohn's lap and sit on the other side of the bath, interlocking your legs with his, feeling his thick and coarse leg hair against your smooth legs.

"Feelin' better?" You ask him, his breath still heavy,

"Much" he smiles at you, a look of content washing over his one, a face you wish to see everyday for the rest of your life.


End file.
